Hazardous base dye compositions have been employed in the construction field to apply single colors and textures during the formation of surfaces. Similar technology has also been used to apply chemical formulas to create a desired finish upon a cured concrete surface. In the past, these dye materials have been limited to a single color base that included hazardous materials which complicate the shipping of these materials. Thus, shipping of multiple colors or combining colors required multiple hazardous material shipments. Furthermore, this created problems in adapting a varying color surfaces because adjustment could not be easily made to the formulation being applied. Additionally, the past dye formulations had a limited shelf-life that required concurrent ordering of the hazardous material dyes with the job such that custom coloring could not be easily provided. Thus, there is an overwhelming need in the art to provide an easily-transportable dye material that is not considered a hazardous material that also has an extended shelf-life. Further, there is need for the ability to provide materials that may be custom blended at the job site without the waste associated with prior art methods.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,348 to Juzu et al. shows a method for coloring inorganic substrates such as glass beads, glass fibers, mineral wool, rock wool, mineral fiber boards and cloths, concrete molded materials, inorganic pigment and metallic powders, which comprises treating the inorganic substrate with (1) a cationic component comprising (a) a water soluble cationic resin or an aqueous solution of a water soluble cationic resin, (b) an aqueous solution of a water soluble cationic resin and a water soluble cationic dye, or (c) an aqueous dispersion of a water soluble cationic resin, a cationic dispersing agent plus a water insoluble dye or pigment and, optionally, a cationic water soluble dye; and With (2) an anionic component comprising (d) an aqueous solution of a water soluble anionic dye, (e) an anionic dispersing agent or an aqueous solution of an anionic dispersing agent, (f) an aqueous solution of an anionic dispersing agent and a water soluble anionic dye, or (g) an aqueous dispersion of an anionic dispersing agent plus a water insoluble dye or pigment and, optionally, an anionic water soluble dye with the order of treatment with the cationic component (1) and the anionic component (2) being optional and with at least one of the cationic component (1) or the anionic component (2) containing a dye, either water soluble or water insoluble, or pigment as a colorant.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,722 to Sakamoto et al. shows a concrete coloring material and a process for coloring concrete by means of such a concrete coloring material capable of permitting concrete to exhibit natural color or aesthetic properties while preventing concrete from being substantially discolored. Polyethylene oxide is used as a water-soluble adhesive or glue. The oxide is mixed with a composition such as dye, pigment, a mixture thereof or the like, to thereby permit the composition to penetrate into the concrete.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,534,214 to Sakamoto et al. shows a concrete coloring material and a process for coloring concrete by means of such a concrete coloring material capable of permitting concrete to exhibit natural color or aesthetic properties while preventing concrete from being substantially discolored. Polyethylene oxide is used as a water-soluble adhesive or glue. The oxide is mixed with a composition such as dye, pigment, a mixture thereof or the like, to thereby permit the composition to penetrate into the concrete.
The prior art fails to teach a dye material shipped in its powder form. Additionally, the prior art fails to teach a dye material with an extended shelf-life. Thus, there is a need in the art to provide a dye application that is easily transported, non-hazardous, with an extended shelf-life.